gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNR-000B Black GN Sefer
The GNR-000B Black GN Sefer (aka Black GN Sefer) is a variant of the GNR-000 GN Sefer. Appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, it is piloted by a clone of Grave Violento. Technology & Combat Characteristics Alongside the GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black, a replica of the GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel, the Innovades who called themselves Innovators also produced a replica of the support machine, the GNR-000 GN Sefer, dubbed the Black GN Sefer.'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' BookMobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 19-20Gundam 00 F (Consonance of 00F) – 2nd Generation Gundams (Type F) The Rasiel Black and Black GN Sefer were two of six replicate machines the Innovators built using data stored in Veda following the collapse of the Celestial Being in AD 2308. They were used by the Innovators to collect data for their mobile suit development program. Besides a new dark color scheme, the Black GN Sefer's capabilities and performance are no different from the original GN Sefer's. It consisted of four parts: a GN Pod (the detachable nose unit), the Core Block (the body unit), and a pair of GN Proto Bits at the sides.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 19 By detaching the GN Pod, the Core Block with the mounted GN Proto Bits can dock with the Rasiel Black to form the more powerful GN-XXXB + GNR-000B Black Sefer Rasiel. The Black GN Sefer's GN Pod then remains on the battlefield to serve as a support unit. While the Celestial Being in AD 2302 had eight GN Sefers to assist Rasiel and to achieve different Sefer Rasiel forms, the Innovators seem to have only one Black GN Sefer but compensated by producing multiple GN Proto Bits for Black Sefer Rasiel's use. Armaments ;*GN Proto Bit :Like the original GN Sefer, the Black GN Sefer has one GN Proto Bit mounted on each side. The GN Proto Bit is a remote weaponry armed with a beam gun and can fly in the atmosphere and in space.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 20 It can also be used as makeshift shield to protect the Black GN Sefer or allied units. ;*GN Vulcan :As per the original GN Sefer, the Black GN Sefer has a pair of GN Vulcans mounted in the GN Pod. They rapid-fire weak beams made of GN Particles, but are strong enough to destroy lightly armored mobile suits or machines without E-Carbon armor. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bit Control System :As with the original GN Sefer, the Black GN Sefer has a bit control system for controlling its remote weaponry. The system still works even after the Black Sefer Rasiel is formed. History Gundam 00F Chapter 19 & 20 AD 2311. The CBS-68 Euclides carrying Fon Spaak, Hanayo, Hixar Fermi and Hayana arrived at the dark side of the moon to locate Veda's exact whereabouts. The Innovators deployed the Black GN Sefer, GN-XXXB Gundam Rasiel Black, GNY-001FB Gundam Astraea Type F Black, GNY-002FB Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Black, GNY-003FB Gundam Abulhool Type F Black and GNY-004B Gundam Plutone Black to intercept them. While the others battled Fon and his GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2, the Black GN Sefer and Rasiel Black quickly combined to form the GN-XXXB + GNR-000B Black Sefer Rasiel and confronted Hixar and his GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. As the Black Sefer Rasiel engaged in a shooting battle with the Sadalsuud Type F, the Black GN Sefer's GN Pod remained at the side. When the pilot of the Black Sefer Rasiel, a clone of Hixar, summoned seven additional GN Proto Bits to attack Sadalsuud Type F, he delegated their control to the pilot of the Black GN Sefer's GN Pod, a clone of Grave Violento. In response, the real Hixar activated the Sadalsuud Type F's Trans-Am System and managed to destroy all seven GN Proto Bits while evading their attacks. He then shot down the Black GN Sefer's GN Pod, killing the Grave clone. The Black Sefer Rasiel was defeated by Sadalsuud Type F soon after. Picture Gallery GNR-000B - Black GN Sefer - GN Pod.jpg|GN Pod Notes & Trivia References External links